Have you ever seen the rain?
by Leelou67
Summary: SG-1 est bloqué dans le temps, perdu au beau milieu de l'espace, un tir Ori se dirigeant droit sur eux. Daniel commence à se poser des questions au sujet des membres de son équipe sur ce qu'ils lui ont apporté durant toutes ces années. Mais quelqu'un semble encore sortir du lot... (basé sur le dernier épisode, dans lequel il y avait la musique "Have you ever seen the rain")


Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour se retrouver sur ce maudit vaisseau, et surtout, pourquoi il avait accepté d'embarquer, sachant que la mission qu'on lui avait confiée était probablement sans retour. Il s'était longuement questionné sur le fait qu'il avait passé onze ans de sa vie à travailler pour ce même programme sans relâche, le programme « Porte des Etoiles » alors qu'initialement, il ne l'avait intégré que dans le but de récupérer ce qui lui avait été volé.  
Et au final, il se retrouvait condamné à vivre à jamais sur un vaisseau où tout autour de lui, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils devaient pourtant avoir tous les six de s'enfuir, mais il y avait eu une défaillance avec l'ordinateur de bord, et ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés coincés, sans pouvoir espéré de rentrer un jour chez eux, à des milliards de kilomètres de là.

Mais bon, comme il le disait si bien, personne ne l'attendait, là-bas. Il n'avait personne, à part les membres de son équipe, avec qui il se trouvait en ce moment à bord du vaisseau, perdus au beau milieu de l'espace. Ces gens-là étaient sa seule famille, et ce depuis des années. Il aurait simplement pouvoir saluer Jack une dernière fois avant de partir en mission. Seulement, il n'en avait pas eu le temps, et avait préféré embarquer directement, se disant qu'il irait lui dire bonjour une fois tout cela terminé. Et désormais, il regrettait.

Sam avait rapidement su trouver les mots pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute que l'ordinateur de bord les ai subitement lâchés, au moment où ils allaient enfin partir. Mais il s'en voulait également à cause du fait qu'il était incapable de trouver un moyen de « défiger » le temps sans les faire tuer.

Il se mit alors à penser à toutes ses années de travail au SGC, où il y avait rencontré de fabuleuses personnes. La première qu'il avait croisée était Jack, et le courant n'était pas très bien passé entre eux, au début. Après tout, c'était un militaire, et lui un scientifique. Ils avaient mis une bonne année pour se rendre compte qu'au final, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, qu'ils étaient devenus de véritables « frères d'armes ». Cela l'avait quelque peu attristé lorsque jack avait été promu, et qu'il était parti travailler au Pentagone, mais ils avaient gardé le contact, et se voyaient régulièrement, organisant généralement une partie de pêche derrière le chalet du Général.

Ensuite, plus d'un an plus tard, Sam avait débarqué sur Abydos, et ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'ils étaient tout aussi mordus l'un que l'autre de découvertes de nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux endroits, et qu'ils étaient souvent réprimandés par leur chef d'équipe quand il s'agissait de quitter une planète car quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait toujours _une_ dernière analyse d'échantillon à effectuer. Sam l'avait toujours soutenu, malgré la réputation qu'il avait dans le milieu scientifique. Elle s'était intéressée à toutes ses recherches, et l'avait très souvent aidé à faire avancer celles-ci. Et puis, la jeune femme lui avait toujours été fidèle, c'est-à-dire qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de l'abandonner, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle avait toujours été là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, bien que parfois, ça n'était pas facile, et elle n'hésitait pas à employer des mots forts afin de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas tel que les autres scientifiques le décrivaient. En quelques mots, Sam était comme une sœur, pour lui, et jamais il ne serait capable de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

Venait ensuite Teal'c, qui avait trahi son maitre afin de les suivre dans leur guerre visant le Seigneur Goa'uld Apophis. Entre eux aussi, les choses s'étaient toujours très bien passées. Tandis que Teal'c lui expliquait ce qu'il savait sur ces larves, lui en profitait pour lui faire découvrir toutes les coutumes de sa planète, afin qu'il parvienne à mieux s'intégrer. Il se rendait bien compte que les choses n'avaient pas été faciles pour le Jaffa, car il avait abandonné du jour au lendemain tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, et ce pourquoi il s'était battu toute sa vie. Leurs liens s'étaient très vite renforcés, et ils étaient devenus des amis proches.

Après le départ de Jack de SG-1, Cameron a fait son entrée en prenant les commandes de leur équipe. C'était un peu comme avec Jack le militaire était borné, et n'aimait pas trop qu'un docteur comme lui se mette à trainer dans ses pattes partout où il se rende. Il avait été cependant moins compliqué de s'entre qu'avec O'Neill, car selon lui, Cameron était un peu moins étroit d'esprit, et s'était vite fait à sa présence. Il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte à quel point le militaire semblait tenir à lui lorsqu'il s'était fait capturer par les Oris. D'après les rapports de missions qu'il avait lus une fois rentrer à la base, il n'avait cessé de travailler, ne s'accordant que quelques heures de repos afin de retrouver le membre de son équipe ayant disparu. Depuis, ils étaient comme ce qu'il était devenu avec Jack de très bons amis, qui de temps en temps, disputaient un petit match de basket afin de faire passer le temps.

En plus de ces gens, il y avait bien évidemment eu les Généraux Hammond et Landry, qui avaient fait preuve, selon lui, d'énormément de patience avec celui-ci, car il se rendait bien compte qu'il lui arrivait de se montrer un peu trop obsédé par ses recherches, et qu'il se mettait à suivre ses collègues un peu partout dans la base afin de leur faire un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il avait peu découvrir lors de ses dernières missions. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui était vraiment intéressée par ce genre de faits, c'était le docteur Janet Fraiser, avec qui il passait parfois de très longues heures le soir à discuter d'analyses, d'échantillons à dupliquer et de toutes sortes de choses. Et encore aujourd'hui, il se sent coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé, car il se trouvait justement à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'est faite tuée et que selon lui, il aurait dû être capable de la sauver s'il avait réagi avant, et encore une fois, Sam l'avait réprimandé en lui affirmant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour elle.

Il eut alors une brève pensée pour tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus au cours de ces onze années, et jugeant la liste bien trop longue, il préféra se concentrer sur autre chose, en se mettant à regarder à travers la fenêtre du vaisseau, duquel il espérait sortir un jour, s'il était capable de trouver une solution.  
Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à Cameron et Teal'c qui passèrent devant lui, se rendant à la salle de combat, où ils se défoulaient, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen d'évacuer la pression qui montait en eux. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la dernière personne importante qui avait traversé sa vie, dernièrement. Et autant affirmé qu'entre eux, ça avait été bien pire que ce qui s'était passé avec Jack.

Leur rencontre n'avait rien arrangé elle l'avait capturé dans le simple et unique de lui dérober son vaisseau, qu'elle souhaitait vendre à des gens très peu fréquentables. Ils s'étaient ensuite violemment battus, et il était parvenu à la maitriser. Quelques mois plus tard, le Général avait donné son accord pour qu'elle intègre les programme « Porte des Etoiles », ainsi que l'équipe SG-1 par la même occasion. Et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le scientifique, qui devait la supporter en permanence, celle-ci refusait de le laisser ne serait-ce que cinq minutes tranquilles. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils avaient cessé de discuter en se hurlant dessus à tout bout de champ, et les choses s'étaient peu à peu adoucies. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus très proches. Enfin, il lui en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir essayé de lui voler son vaisseau, mais c'était presque oublié, maintenant que les choses avaient évolué.

Son regard se dirigea vers le tir qui provenait du vaisseau ennemie, demeurant figé, et cela depuis des semaines. C'était le seul point positif dans cette histoire peut-être étaient-ils coincés dans le temps, au moins, ce n'était pas en explosant à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau qu'ils achèveraient leurs jours, qui étaient comptés. Et à cet instant, il commença à se poser des questions auquel il aurait, selon lui, dû penser plus tôt.

Il commença à songer au fait que la jeune femme n'avait presque jamais quitté la base, car la connaissant, elle aurait semé trop de pagaille à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de découvrir ce monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Il continua à réfléchir ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Avait-elle déjà pu visiter ne serait-ce qu'un zoo, pour découvrir les animaux qui peuplaient la planète ? Lui était-il déjà arrivé de se retrouver face à la mer, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur que celle-ci dégageait ? Avait-elle seulement déjà vu la pluie ?

Il l'ignorait. Et il se sentit coupable, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses pourtant simples mais qui l'aurait sûrement ravie.

Une tornade brune débarqua alors dans la salle de contrôle où il s'était installé depuis plusieurs heures, le regard désormais perdu dans le vide. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui signala sa présence en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle le rejoigne, puis il se mit à la regarder.

-Sam te cherche, Daniel. Elle aimerait que tu la rejoignes dans la salle des machines d'ici une demi-heure, elle aurait besoin de l'un de tes –merveilleux- conseils. Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé un moyen. Un moyen de rentrer chez nous, dit-elle doucement. Mais… Elle a besoin que tu l'aides à mettre au point son plan.

Le docteur lui offrit un sourire ravi, puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux, se rendant compte que finalement, les choses ne sont peut-être pas si désespérées qu'elles en ont l'air. Il lève à nouveau la tête vers elle, puis le demande, en fronçant un sourcil

-Vala, as-tu déjà vu la pluie ?

Connaissant le scientifique, elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise par ce genre de question, et comme à son habitude depuis des mois maintenant, elle prit place sur ses genoux sans rien dire en passant ses bras autour de son cou, en lui répondant négativement dans un murmure, mais que selon elle, cela serait la plus belle chose qu'elle verrait si c'était lui qui la lui montrait.


End file.
